


Ella's Telepathic Council

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Series: Lorictober [25]
Category: The Lorien Legacies - All Media Types, The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: Daniela doesn’t like Sam, but they’re both sucked into this weird world togethero. This is really the first intergalactic meeting.
Relationships: Sam Goode & Daniela
Series: Lorictober [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945003
Kudos: 4





	Ella's Telepathic Council

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been sitting in my idea folder for a while. This seemed like a good tie to use.

Daniela doesn’t like getting sucked into this weird dream world, but Sam’s standing beside her, so she’s not completely alone. She’s not going to hold his hand or anything weird, but she took comfort in not being alone amongst all these strangers, staring down at the alien that wanted to destroy her world.

“This is more like the first official Intergalactic Meeting,” Sam commented.

“What?” Daniela did a double take.

“See that Mog down there, the one not tied up. That’s Adam. When we met we had Loric, Mogadorian, and humans together in the same room. That was like the first intergalactic meeting, but this… it’s like the intergalactic council first convening.”

“You sure you shouldn’t be down there with them?”

Sam laughed. **  
**


End file.
